


At Your Primitive Best

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Link and Zelda have come to train with the Gerudos, but Urbosa and her guards' knowledge isn't as fascinating to the two Hylians as their ferocious lovemaking skills. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 63





	At Your Primitive Best

"You're getting more fierce by the day," Urbosa said, pulling the practice sword back and tossing it to the floor. "I'm finally starting to lose some breath with you. I'm very proud of how far you're coming, princess."

"Thank you. I admit, I still hope it never comes to my swordsmanship, but if it must..." Zelda relaxed her shoulders and let the shaky breaths take her, a lingering warmth and frustration that felt like a good indication that she wasn't a warrior. And yet, Zelda was most undoubtedly a certain presence with nowhere to go and no way around the reality of how she had to accept that this was a necessity. There was always danger, and maybe she wouldn't need it. Ideally, she wouldn't. Link was there to protect her. But even still, she needed to know what she was doing, just in case, and the obvious, logical way to make sure she was safe was to entrust herself to the teachings of the Gerudo, to a proud warrior people who could show her how to use a variety of weapons and how to fight off danger.

Urbosa gave solemn nods. She knew this was a lot to ask of Zelda, knew she was pushing the princess to do a lot of things and keep up a lot of demanding action for the sake of bettering her chances at survival, but so far, Zelda had performed excellently in them. "You will always have your knight to fall back on," she said. "And surely, he should be finishing up his own training with my guards. Shall we go see how he fares?" The tilting corners of Urbosa's lips grew higher as she pondered what Link was surely in the midst of.

"I hope he is faring better than he did yesterday." Zelda knew that Urbosa was taking it easy on her by comparison; Link was being thrown to the wolves and tested more and more every time he visited the guards that Urbosa had him training with, a steady push into performing all the most intense and laborious of tasks.

Together, the women headed off to another part of the palace, curious to see just how Link was doing, but neither was fully certain of what he was actually up to until they stumbled upon him at the archery range, down on his knees with two girthy, dark Gerudo cocks in his face, the knight's hands grasping them tightly as he stroked both women. The cadence of his strokes was confident and ready, a firm push into all the most direct feelings and tensions upon him, but all of that was simply the means of keeping them up and steady for the real delight he got into: sucking their dicks.

The urgency and hunger with which Link switched back and forth between the womens' cocks was desperate and, for Zelda, a bit frustrating; Link didn't show her this much desperation, and with two dicks before him, Link worked back and forth with chaotic, greedy heat to stroke and suck as much as he could, trying his best to tend to the roaring demands inside of him that begged for this pleasure Slavish hunger and lust pushed on with increasing need and panic as Link worked as hard as he could at indulgence, not wanting to hold back anything he did and inching ever closer to chaos and ruin.

"Again, Link?" Zelda asked, sighing and stamping her foot down against the ground as she watched her knight drop all composure, going from what he had been up to in tending to his frustrations. "You're supposed to be training, why can't you keep your focus on what's important? We need you to be ready!" She wasn't pleased with what she saw. Not at all. Link clearly wasn't thinking about training much, and the cum already splattered across his face said that he was in deeper than this scene let on, little drops of white hitting his tunic amid all the drool that his sloppy cock worship provided.

Link made sure to say something and address the issue as he switched between cocks, but he didn't seek to make it any easier or more okay. "Not sorry," was all he said, a dismissive passing joy as he worked harder at the pleasure before him, craving the idea of giving in. Link didn't feel like restraint, didn't feel like control. He threw himself into everything that begged of him for pure surrender, slobbering all over the thick cocks of the two guards standing eagerly at attention, stiff not only between the legs but right up to their shoulders; their heads relaxed and stared down at the needy Hylian boy happily slurping on their hefty girlcocks. While Urbosa's decision to allow this one man into their city had raised some eyebrows, Link was rapidly earned the approval and acceptance of the Gerudo with the way he satisfied them.

With eager grunts, they came, one inside of Link's mouth and the other all over his face, adding to the sticky white mess he already wore with pride. Link took the facial like a champ, ready to push on hungrier and more reckless as he let them cum on him. He took it all with pride, pulling back and letting out excited gasps as he swallowed the load in his mouth down. Link didn't feel the least bit of shame over what he was feeling and the way he flaunted his love of it; there was just too much pleasure here for him to want to hold back.

Zelda watched the whole thing in squirming frustration, legs unable to stay still as fitful, creeping sensations snuck over her, too. "Link, this isn't appropriate," she grumbled. "We have training to perform before we start entertaining our guests, this isn't a good way to conduct yourself."

Urbosa had been waiting by Zelda's side, watching in delight, and decided it was time to act. Her hand reached for Zelda's breast, and she gave a confident, firm squeeze of her perky breast as she pulled her in. "There's no use in chiding him. I couldn't say I blame his actions, sloppy as they are. And perhaps you could use some relaxation as well." Her other hand grabbed at Zelda's pants, and the princess found herself instinctively pressing in snugly against Urbosa, against a touch and a want that wore down ta what she should have been stronger against. It was embarrassing to Zelda just how readily she found herself melting under the temptation.

But as she was pulled in tight against Urbosa and then lifted right up off her feet. The princess gasped and shrieked in surprise, but as she felt her thighs grind against Urbosa's thick, aching cock, the lust bubbling inside of her called out for a certain degree of acceptance and readiness, of something that pulled her down into the throes of desire. It was a hot mess of ecstatic lust and weirdness that she felt powerless against, wanting so badly to be taken that she just melted under the temptation.

Urbosa was a wild lover. Feverish. Intense. Hoisting the princess up and impaling her down on her girthy cock was the chieftain's way of taking what she wanted, a direct and wicked approach meant to impose upon Zelda everything she had in mind for her, and as the wiry, slender princess tried to wrap herself around the tall and muscular chieftain, Urbosa knew she had Zelda where she wanted her. Powerful thrusts forced her cock deep into Zelda, made her feel the full brunt of her hefty shaft and the pleasures that her way of fucking could overwhelm Zelda with. There was no reason to hold back, no reason to contain herself or act like she had any reason to hold back. 

"Tight as always, princess. What a pleasure fucking you is." Urbosa flaunted what she was up to, teasing and indulging in what she could impose upon Zelda. She could get away with speaking to the princess however she wished, in a way nobody else could, and she drove harder onward, pressing her advantage and making sure Zelda knew with every motion of her strong hips what she was capable of.

In return, Zelda continued to heave and shiver with wild, aimless panic, a growing sense of confusion and desperation coming on faster with each pass. "Link, you're forgiven!" she shrieked, her legs and her arms tightly embracing her amazonian lover, a steep and deeply ready rush of pleasure urging her to give in as thoroughly as she could. Once Zelda got the big cock inside of her, there was no restraint or sense, no moment of composure where she paid even lip service to the idea of restraint. She needed it hard and fast, so raw with need and heat that she just had to accept that fact within herself, had to embrace the frustration and the want of something too wild and too hot to control.

Confidence exuded from Urbosa even as she gripped Zelda's ripe ass and hammered recklessly into her, walking a very strange line and keeping steady in the face of something dizzy and unbalanced. It was a mess, but it was a mess that Urbosa proved capable of handling, as she exerted fine control and maintained a cool firmness that Zelda was in awe of. So was Link, who watched jealously at how Urbosa remained a woman of restraint even while laying utter waste to Zelda like she did. It was art. True art.

With a confident, hard grunt, Urbosa held Zelda down on her cock, hilted inside of her and letting out eager noises of excitement and hunger bubbling up with ferocity and carelessness, as her cock gushed with hot spurts of gooey seed right into the desperate twat, a hole so needy and so ready to accept the pressures tearing at her. Zelda's orgasm was fierce, and she had no hope of dealing with the molten heat bubbling up through her, a gushing mess of pleasure and eagerness that saw her slumping down to her knees on the ground as her pussy dripped with cum.

The sight of Zelda shuddering on the ground, dripping with cum and heaving under the weird pressure and excitement of being so utterly claimed wore down any restraint anyone had left, and in a matter of seconds, thing swung wildly around into a pivoting mess of chaos and pressure. Even Urbosa felt her patience tested, as she moved swiftly from Zelda toward Link, grabbing the knight by the hair and positioning him down in front of his princess on all fours, her cock sliding effortlessly into his ass. "He's already been having fun back here. Instead of training... I suppose it was to be expected."

As Link gasped out in pleasure, the blushing, throbbing heat that held onto Zelda left her nervous and squirming, only for two guards to eagerly take advance upon her, and she didn't hesitate to let them have her, even if the one pushing her cock into Zelda's mouth blocked the view of Link getting his ass stuffed with Urbosa's dick. She lamented the loss of that sight, but as the Gerudo cock hit her tongue, she was all too happy to give in to it and begin sucking greedily on, accepting this pressure and accepting that she was in too deep to help herself. The other slipped into her loosened up hole and began to pound her feverishly, adding to the chaos and the joy that ensued.

For Zelda and Link, the same story had felled them. The two were unable to resist the strange, sweet allure of the Gerudo. It didn't make much sense to either of them, but they were quick to fall victim to the wild and depraved excitement that followed, as the women and their huge dicks melted away at any shred of reason within them. Neither had been very sexual or promiscuous before, and Link had never taken a dick anywhere, but during their stay as honoured guests of Urbosa, both had become so unbearably and helplessly hooked on the big girlcocks that so readily and greedily rose to the opportunity to fuck tight Hylian holes. Consistently, the twists and excitements around every training session going awry became sweet swells of messy joy, a reckless lust getting stronger and stranger with each pass, and there was no sign of it slowing down.

Urbosa held onto Link's hips, musing, "What a ripe, girly ass you have, hero," as she hammered forward, her balls slapping against Link's with each powerful thrust. "I do love knowing that you're willing to admit that you can still be a big, strong man while taking cocks so deep inside of you." With a firm, playful smack across his ass, Urbosa coaxed a gasp and a moan from Link, pushing him and his limits further as she flaunted what she could do to him and the ways she was in control, craving the excitement of leaving him full of frustration and panic.

"I can't fight it, it feels too good," Link groaned. He wasn't one to be overwhelmed by one specific emotion or desire. But Gerudo dick was hitting the spot in some embarrassingly hot ways and leaving him helpless under the pressure that ensued, giving in deeper and messier by the second. Nothing could contain these feelings, these burning, overflowing rushes of pleasure, but as he shoved back against Urbosa's thrusts, he decided that giving in to it was the only sensible answer to these feelings and what they instilled in him.

Smug, casual domination was what this situation called for, and Urbosa brought that in spaces as she fucked into Link an acceptance and a readiness that had him losing himself, her heavy balls smacking away at his thighs, at his own sac, at any bit of space or ground she could get at for the sake of ruining him thoroughly.

Over to the side, Zelda was equally as gone, but with the added shame of the princess of another land happily getting spitroasted by mere guards to the chieftain. Back and forth she rocked in reckless joy, heaving back and forth against the dicks she wanted hammering into her faster, wilder. Every second of this feverish treatment brought on so many feelings that Zelda refused to feel bad about, uncompromising and unashamed in her pursuit of pleasure Two thick Gerudo cocks to get fucked with brought her plenty of excitement and relief, her body aflame off the heels of being fucked by Urbosa and now fed even more lust and need. She was unashamed of what she felt now, what she needed. The choice between holding back and giving in was a dead obvious one to Zelda.

As long as it was just her and Link here, the only person who knew how hard she was succumbing was Link, who had Urbosa far too deep in his guts now to judge her.

Together, the two Hylians spiraled downward in wild delight. Even if they were apart, with Zelda not even able to see in front of her and soak in what was happening, they were completely overjoyed, finding mutual delight and excitement in the embrace of these feelings, swapping around the Gerudo partners they had been enjoying already to find deeper, more varied indulgences. To chase these pleasures and experience different angles of joy with the Gerudo had become an underlying goal for their trip, something that left neither feeling too great given the purpose of learning how to better fight that should have been driving this visit.

Link was happy to abandon all that for some dick, deciding he was more than good enough with a blade to not mind flaking on his studies for something more fun. Urbosa had a way igniting Link's lusts to their most fiery and chaotic, a rush of endless, enduring heat getting stronger and egging him on, ensuring he was completely incapable of holding back, nothing able to stop his wild descent and the rush of greed and joy driving him deeper. Urbosa loved what she could do to Link and how he gave in to it, as he grunted along in pleasure. He was of few words, but the words he did share mattered, and she appreciated that about him, keeping up the pace and making sure she earned every expression of wild lust and excitement tearing at his throat, an urgent mess of excitable lust getting stronger and weirder by the second.

Moving more erratically on back and forth, Zelda kept up the pace too, heaving and shivering through the weirdness spiking up through her, a swell of chaos and frustration that made for a deeper mess of excitement. The unraveling weirdness and delight of this depraved and hungry treatment brought on so many confused sensations, a mess of emotions she felt like she just had to roll with, letting something take hold of her. The idea of being lost to this hunger and this lust made for the most brilliant swell of unrelenting ecstasy, and the more she pushed the her limits, the happier she felt. Zelda always operated under so much pesky, logical consideration, lived in measured actions driven by a knowledge and certainty of what she was doing that now melted away for blind, reckless lust, and it was the most relieving joy the princess knew.

Together, Zelda and Link were driven to the edges of orgasms they were incredibly vocal enjoying, both giving in audibly to the pleasure and letting it tear at them from deep within. It was ecstasy, a raw and throbbing joy that pulled them both down, with Zelda abandoning composure to moan sloppily around the cock she throated, while Link was a loud, heaving mess making plenty of noise and embracing the desperate emotions screaming to be let out from deep within him. For both of them, it was a cacophonous mess of joy, a swell of pleasures and ecstasies that were only going to get more powerful as they let themselves sink ever deeper into this heat.

Link came all over the ground and all over his thighs, trembling in raw panic and frustrations, while Zelda took the cum filling her up at both ends with a dizzy mess of pride and excitement. They were helpless now,both filled with weird, frustrating cravings that never knew when to stop and never felt tamable or under control; they were bound only to give in deeper, to lose sight more and more of what they were doing as they abandoned reason for the same of this feverish embrace.

"Incredible as always," Urbosa said, pulling slowly back from Link's ass. "Bring the princess over here," she told the guards, who pulled out of the dizzy princess and shuddering under the pressure of this heat. It was a delight, especially with how delighted and hot Zelda looked as she was drawn in closer. "Mm, join your knight with me," she said, reaching her fingers through the two blondes' hair, grabbing them both and pulling them into a position knelt in front of her.

Zelda and Link were both a bit fuck-addled and dizzy, but with Urbosa's waiting cock demanding their attention, both quickly gave in, leaning forward and accepting the pleasure demanded of them, licking all over the shaft with sloppy, adoring motions. Their eyes beamed proudly and lovingly up toward Urbosa, the strange and hazy devotion they now showed to the Gerudo chieftain beyond any reason made for something incredible. There was a lot demanded of them, but they were both overjoyed by the chance to serve, licking and kissing across her cock, both lost to their lusts now.

"And people wondered why I thought you were a worthy voe to bring into our city." Urbosa's fingers tightened, and the sloppy, unfocused, messy kisses grew more reckless and wild as the pleasure kept up. Urbosa held firm and ready, a confident push into pleasure that demanded so much of her, a reckless swell of lust getting messier and stronger by the second. She had to walk the line here carefully as she managed the delights and pressures of this task. "I think you've proven yourself very worthy, Link."

The two Hylians didn't resist the urges and the demands that drove them onward, kissing each other and all over the girthy cock positioned before them. Zelda took the initiative of taking the cock into her mouth first, pushing greedily down and sucking Urbosa's shaft deep into her throat, moaning loudly under the wanton haze of completely losing her bearings. There was no way for her to contain herself in the midst of all these electrifying sensations, no way for her to contain what begged within her for wild and hungry release. As she pulled back, though, Link was just a fast on the take and recklessly seeking all the same things, pleasures so unanimously driven by a singular want and a basic, reckless understanding of need.

The kisses they shared with each other were the hottest they ever were. Jealousy between the two and the threat all these Gerudo cocks posed to their burgeoning feelings were pushed off to the side in the name of pure indulgence, seeking pleasure too strongly and with far too much readiness for either to worry about what was happening, accepting they both felt amazing doing this and that that was truly all that mattered to either of them, as they sought their pleasures and indulged rougher in this mess. They loved the pleasures too much to care or be jealous, sinking together into this wild heat and into a joy too great to deny themselves.

From behind, two more guards decided to take the Hylians up on the wiggling of their hips, both their ripe, fuckable asses stuffed full of girthy Gerudo cocks that had them gasping out in pleasure, wildly succumbing to the twisting, unraveling joy that felt like the most sinful ecstasy. Together, they burned, and they burned eagerly, giving in inch by inch to the chaos and the excitement, moaning louder, abandoning reason and sense to give up to the pleasures tearing them both asunder.

"Fuck us," they moaned, losing themselves to the greater, unraveling joy upon them, taking turns deepthroating Urbosa's cock and dizzily showing off their love for it. There wasn't much sense of competition or confrontation to what they did; they weren't really operating on that level of awareness as they indulged as they did, just aimlessly and hungrily pushing into a sense of delight getting messier and more formidable with each downward shove of their mouths. It was a complicated situation, one that demanded a lot from them, but their answer was a simple and submissive one, firmly pulling them into this lust and its depths with no hesitation or shame, just wanting more. Wanting all the 'more' they could get.

"I didn't think the two of you could become quite so shameful a pair of cocksluts," Urbosa shot back, as she used her leverage on their heads to push them further down, to make them each latch their mouths onto one of her heavy balls. They sucked without shame, slobbering on her nuts and rubbing their faces all over her rigid cock while they moved. They smeared plenty of the cum on their faces onto it, adding to the weird and frustrating mess of growing desire and heat that was sure to be their unraveling, every step down a greater and steeper sign of their need to succumb to these demands and lusts. It was too much, a rush of joy becoming a senseless expression of their utmost ecstasy.

Worshiping the chieftain's balls together and embracing their most senseless hungers, the pleasure could only get stronger and hotter for the Hylian duo, whose asses received deep, reckless fuckings. Link's ass had already been loosened up, but for Zelda, the tight fit stretched out her inner walls and left her a shivering wreck, a pristine hole treated to its first proper fucking of the day and pushing her into dizzier excitement, into an aimless struggle to hold on to some semblance of understanding as she fell deeper and weirder into what she was experiencing. Maybe next time she'd completely blow off their important training regimen to instead suck dick and lose all respectability for the sake of getting fucked.

The idea either could lose all reason and hard submit to dick like this was unreasonable, outrageous, and yet also so incredible that neither wanted it to stop. Faster they moved, pressing back to meet the thrusts of the fat girldicks plundering their holes, shoving forward again to lick up from Urbosa's sac along her shaft, cleaning off all the cum smeared off of their own faces to clean her back up again, leaving her shaft pristine save for the heavy coating of spit that made it glisten under the early evening sun. The devotion and the hunger driving them deeper down knew no end, and the only sensation that awaited them was surrender as they let everything simply overwhelm them.

Wild thrusts fucking their asses kept them both slavish and extra reckless in their devoted oral treatment, losing ground more and more to the excitement of complete surrender and a smoldering mess of hunger that felt like it couldn't be contained. This was an excessive rush of joy and hunger proving so senseless and so powerful that their only response was to sink ever deeper into the low mess of chaos holding onto them, driving them to keep their love up and to keep on an aimless sense of continued lust, feeling themselves inch ever closer to orgasm as well, to a release and excitement sure to tear them asunder.

Which was exact what happened. Fucked to powerful anal-only orgasms leaving them both to unravel with ecstasy, Link and Zelda were reduced to moaning wrecks, taking cum deep into their asses and pleading with Urbosa for her cum, begging and whining as loudly as they could, and it was Urbosa's absolute delight to give them what they wanted. One big, messy eruption of spunk gushing forward splattered across their faces. There was no way for them to hold back, taking another top-up facial from the Gerudo chieftain marking them as her playthings as thoroughly and as eagerly as she could, leaving no sense or shame about what she was in for now. They were hers, and they were going to fucking accept it.

"What a shame it will be when your training is done here," Urbosa said, seizing her cock and thrusting into Zelda's open mouth. Then into Link's. Back and forth, teasing them and working them over even more as she wondered what to do next. "We'll have to keep you here as long as we can, make sure that you're properly trained up before we let you go again."

If Zelda started training like Link did, she'd never learn her way around a blade enough to be considered competent. But maybe that wasn't such a bad plan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
